


Like Father, Like Son

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden discovers Crowley can shapeshift, so Crowley decides to teach him how.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from my good friend Elena! Thanks so much for putting in the request! I hope you enjoy it!

“Do you really think this is the best idea?” Aziraphale asked. “Eden is still awake.” Crowley shrugged. 

“I mean, he’s bound to find out that his father is the serpent of Eden eventually anyway,” Crowley said. “I don’t think it really matters. Besides, now he’s not so closely tied to humans, it’s fine.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale said. He pulled up his shirt. Crowley changed into a snake and wrapped himself around the baby bump. “I’m not going to make any promises about anything, though. They’ve been asleep for quite some time now.” Crowley didn’t reply.

Crowley’d already sunk into an almost drunk-like state. He was listening to the heartbeats of his unborn children  _ and _ that of his husband. He could feel the love radiating from within Aziraphale from the twins. The babies were already so very loved. They knew it too. He gently poked the end of his tail into Aziraphale’s stomach. Movement always felt better when he got to feel it all over his body rather than with just his tail. 

Aziraphale absentmindedly stroked Crowley. He loved how Crowley’s scales felt under his fingertips. Aziraphale used to think that scales would be sharp, but Crowley’s reminded him more of soft skin that was simply covered in bumps. 

“Mamma! Snake!” Eden shrieked as he walked into the living room. Aziraphale looked up and smiled over at Eden. 

“Come here,” Aziraphale said. “It’s alright; it is just your daddy.” Eden shook his head. Aziraphale smiled and held out his hand. Crowley lifted his head to looked over at Eden. He slithered off of Aziraphale before changing back into the corporation that Eden would recognize. Eden furrowed his eyebrows. He’d have thought that he would have known by that point in his life if his parents were shapeshifters. He still kept his distance. 

“It’s alright, dearest,” Crowley said. “It’s just me.” Eden stared at Crowley for a moment longer before tentatively walking over to sit with him. He sat down as close to Aziraphale as possible, still not trusting that Crowley was who he said he was. 

“You remember the Garden of Eden that I’ve told you about?” Aziraphale asked. “The story with Adam and Eve and the snake?” Eden nodded. “Your dad was that snake,” Aziraphale said. “He’s a wily old demon who’s been around since the beginning of time.”

“He’s a demon?” Eden asked in alarm. He crawled into Aziraphale’s lap the best he could with the baby bump in the way. 

“Why are you afraid of him all of a sudden? He’s never hurt you before, and he’s not going to,” Aziraphale said. “In fact, maybe if you ask him nicely, he will teach you how to turn into a snake as well.” 

Eden shook his head. Certainly, he would know if he could turn into animals himself. He had wanted to for years. It would be much more interesting to play dragons and knights with an  _ actual _ dragon. Crowley shrugged. 

“Suit yourself,” he said as he changed back into snake form and slithered back on top of Aziraphale’s stomach. Eden turned around to watch the snake, now trusting him a little bit more. He had never seen anything like it before. A person just changing into a snake? It simply didn’t happen on the regular. 

“Can I learn?” Eden asked, deciding he wanted to be a snake for a bit. Crowley slithered off of Aziraphale and changed, once more, back into human form. 

“What’s the magic word?” Crowley asked. 

“Please?” Eden said. Crowley smiled and nodded. 

“Well, you have to picture what kind of snake you want to be first,” Crowley said. “How big you want to be and what color you want to be.” Eden thought for a moment. He could do  _ whatever  _ he wanted with this? That was some exciting stuff right there. He closed his eyes and started going through various ideas for what form he wanted to take.

“I want to be a little green snake!” Eden said. Crowley smiled. 

“That’s a great choice, bud,” Crowley said. Crowley had to take a moment to think about the next steps to becoming a snake. He’d done it for so long that it’d become second nature. He shook his head when he couldn’t think of it, so he turned into a snake again just to try and break it down. The instructions had to be as simple as possible. Eden was only four. This was the first time he was going to try anything to do with powers he had due to his angelic and demonic parents. Assuming he had them at all. Crowley changed back to his human corporation. “Alright, so picture it in your head,” Crowley said. “Picture it nice and strong.” Eden closed his eyes and did just that. “Now picture  _ yourself  _ as the snake,” Crowley said. 

He watched as Eden slowly became a snake. It was a much slower process than it was when Crowley did it. Crowley wrote it up as merely needing practice. Eventually, Eden did change into a snake. Crowley and Aziraphale both smiled down to their bright green snakey son. 

“You did it!” Aziraphale celebrated, knowing that Eden wasn’t going to be able to respond. Eden opened his mouth to say something but found that he couldn’t. 

“You’re not going to be able to speak in that form,” Crowley said. “Snakes don’t have vocal cords or anything.” Eden closed his mouth and slithered, so he was resting on Aziraphale’s chest. 

“You are just like your dad, now, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked. Eden stuck out his tongue to acknowledge it. He didn’t mind being like his dad. Crowley was just about the coolest person he’d ever met. His mom was pretty high up on that list too. He had to admit it. He let out a hiss, and Aziraphale began stroking his scales. 

“To get back in human form, just picture yourself as a person,” Crowley instructed. Aziraphale moved Eden off his chest before he could transform back into his human form. Eden smiled proudly once he was fully back as a person. 

“I was a snake, Mama!” Eden said. “Did you see me? Did you see me?” Aziraphale hugged Eden. 

“I certainly did,” Aziraphale replied. “I’m so  _ proud _ of you.” Eden ran off to his room so he could continue practicing switching between snake and person. He also wanted to see if there were any other kinds of animals he could change into. Aziraphale turned to Crowley. “Now we know that he has something of our powers.” He shook his head. “That’s made childproofing so much harder.” Crowley shrugged. 

“That’s alright,” Crowley said. “We can take it. We are, after all, two supernatural beings. We stopped the end of the world. We can take anything life throws at us.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
